This invention relates generally to restraining devices for animals or beings, for example dogs or humans. More specifically, although not exclusively, this invention relates to collars or harnesses for pet animals or children that also contain retractable leads.
Collars are often placed around an animal's neck so that an identity tag may be attached to the animal. Collars and harnesses are also used for attaching leads or leashes to the animal, for example so that the animal can be kept with the owner when outside. Harnesses are further used to allow children to walk safely away from their parents or guardians, whilst remaining in contact with them.
The use of separate leads can be inconvenient, for example an animal's owner may misplace the lead and have to spend time looking for the lead before they can take their animal for a walk. Furthermore it is not always necessary for an animal to be kept on a lead when being exercised in the countryside, but when approaching a field with livestock or a road the owner may need to re-attach the lead, which may be awkward especially if the owner's hands are cold. Likewise, a parent or guardian may wish to allow a child to walk without holding their hand, but not want them to wander off on their own. This also requires the owner or parent or guardian to carry the lead when not attached to the animal or child, which may be particularly inconvenient if the owner or parent or guardian has two or more animals or children. It is not safe to leave the lead attached to the animal(s) or child or children in such instances as they may hinder the animal or child's movement and cause entanglement or even strangulation.
Collars and harnesses with integrated leads have therefore been designed to overcome these disadvantages. There are, however, further problems with such collar or harness and lead systems. Firstly, the mechanism by which the housing or casing for the retractable lead is attached to the collar or harness is often not sufficiently stable to hold the housing or casing in the required position on the collar or harness, which is particularly true when the housing or casing is removable. US2011/0036304, for example, discloses a collar with a removable casing that houses a retractable lead in which the collar is threaded through a loop on the lower face of the casing.
Secondly, the retractable lead is typically a cord in such devices, but such cords may not be strong enough for use with larger animals or children. US2011/0174238 is one example of such a device.
Furthermore, the design of the housing or casing within which the retractable lead is contained in prior art systems is often cumbersome and uncomfortable for the animal or child to wear.
A yet further disadvantage of current solutions is that the retractable leads are often shorter than desirable in order to minimize the size of the housing or casing required.